Bandits of Snow & Ice
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Kushina and Naruto bearers of the Kami no Me (The Eyes of God) are forced to leave Konoha when Naruto reveals his eyes as people with their bloodline are hunted down and killed with great prejudice. After leaving Konoha, Kushina leaves to Yuki no Kuni and starts her own organization; the Snow Pirates.


A/N: Apparently, a bandit fanfic/story _has_ to be a romance right from the start or some stupid, "I'm a bandit, but I'm sorry for robbing you." crap. Or worse... it's a yaoi fanfic. (Shudders)

Since I couldn't find a story where Naruto is a bandit that doesn't kill with _kindness_. or not a... butt-bandit. I've made this.

If anyone who's reading this has read my other stories, don't worry I'll update them... eventually. I'm just stuck on a lot of them, and I've been a busy little bee with other... not yet posted stories. Add into personal life things... yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina held her son close to her as a mob of villagers and several dozen ninja from chunin to Anbu surrounded them with the Hokage, her husband standing as leader. The reason for this mass mob that was emitting raw killing intent was because her son unlocked his eyes, the Kami no me. She had them as well but she was easily able to keep them hidden while Naruto's eyes revealed themselves when a pair of drunks intended to attack them reaching the dumb conclusion that her son was the Kyubi no Kitsune that had attacked the village four years ago. The result of that action came in the way of her son awakening his eyes, burning both men to ash and then this mob came seeing the burst of flames around them. She had expected such a thing to happen sooner or later.

"Sochi... these are humans, they always act this way," said Kushina gently to her son feeling him tense uneasily with literally everyone against them. She looked at her husband, "You never could live in harmony with us, you know that."

"Kushina..." muttered Minato sadly as he looked at his wife and son, the latter with a blue glow to his eyes as well as a faint symbol of a swirl in his eyes. He cringed slightly seeing Kushina's eyes imitate their son's exactly. He knew of it already, since she told him about it before they got married and he kept it a secret, but now that it was out...

"It must be rough, looking out for a monster like me," stated Kushina calmly, as her eyes had a gentle look to them despite the unnatural and disturbing glow to them, "That must be why you ordered Kakashi-kun to kill me if the need arose."

Minato flinched, he didn't know that she knew of those orders, he never intended for the order to be carried out, it was just for show in case her secret came out to silence any who would have problems with her being in the village, "Kushi, you've got it wrong! That was-"

"You're the Hokage, I know," said Kushina cutting him off, she knew why he did it, she wasn't going to blame him, she knew he only did what he thought was best, "You have your responsibilities," she added softly as she turned serious. She knew this day would come one day and already prepared for it should it ever happen. She tensed for a moment then they vanished, only for Kushina to reappear standing on a roof at least a four hundred yards away with Naruto held in her arms up to her chest and heading out of the village. Despite their speed, none of the ninja, not even the Hokage could keep up with her speed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Kushina got herself and Naruto far enough away to avoid being followed for at least a few days, she returned her eyes to normal and closed Naruto's eyes with her hand, since the only way to turn them off for the first time was to have someone else close your eyes.

"Kaa-chan, why was tou-san and everyone mad at us?" asked Naruto holding onto her other hand that was free.

"Sochi-kun," said Kushina as she sat on the grass and brought him down next to her to explain, "We're not human... inferior creatures. We are superior beings that bear the Kami no me." she added before hugging him tightly and smiling at him, she had removed her hand from his eyes when she sat down and now his ocean-like blue eyes were looking at her in confusion and wonder, "I know you like humans, but no matter how much you seek it, they won't give you that. The closer you grow, the more it hurts," she finished sadly.

Her own words stung a little for her as she had grown close to her husband, but in the end, those words were right. The closer she got to Minato and loved him, the more it was now hurting.

"Ano... why'd you be with Tou-san then?" asked Naruto curiously, if he went by her words then it was strange.

Kushina laughed a little and answered, "I thought if I hid my eyes, I could live happily with your father, though I was just lying to myself. In the end, the village would have found out no matter what and we would still be forced to leave or be killed. I was already prepared for this, Sochi-kun. I'm sorry I never told you about it, I always thought you'd awaken your eyes in a quieter way."

"What now?" he asked curiously, wondering what his mother had in mind for them now.

"We'll find a nice place to live and we'll decide from there," answered Kushina before hugging him closely.

Naruto returned the hug then asked, "Why do people not like our eyes?"

Kushina tilted her head and answered, "A lot of reasons, Sochi. The main reason is that a lot of the time... people with our eyes lose control of themselves and attack everything around them. Because of that, everyone else considers us monsters since we can lose control at any moment."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thirteen Years later

XxxxxX

Kushina walked steadily into a room where a single blond haired man stood waiting. The room was bare and he had been stripped of everything except his clothing. Her footsteps were the only things echoing in the silence as everyone else within her base knew she was angry and thus wouldn't do anything to bring her anger onto them.

The reason for her anger was because of bounty hunters and multiple ninja ranging from chunin to Anbu from many hidden villages attacking her subordinates in Yuki no Kuni where she had been living the last thirteen years since she left Konoha with her son, Naruto.

"I told _one_ man where I might go... I showed _trust_ to one man," said Kushina seriously as she stepped closer to the blond man, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek for a moment then crushing his throat the next, "Did I make a mistake, Minato?" she asked sweetly while applying pressure to his throat.

"K-Kush-Kushina, y-you wouldn't," gasped Minato finding it hard to breathe with her vice-like grip on his throat. Despite her sweet, lovely smile, she was pissed.

Kushina adopted an innocent look to her expression though still smiling, "Wouldn't what?" she asked in a cheerful tone, "What wouldn't I do, Minato?" she continued, her smile and pressure on his throat not wavering once even as his face started to change color.

Kushina dropped him on the floor and folded her arms, "You have one minute to talk before I crush your trachea. Trust me, it's agonizing," she said her smile now gone and now adopted an amused smirk.

Minato regained his breath and coughing as air entered his lungs once again. He went to stand up but stopped as Kushina grazed his inner through with a knife she threw at him. "Ah ah. Stay down there like your supposed to, Minato," she warned seriously before continuing, "We aren't married any more, I don't love you any more and I no longer care if you live or die. You chose your village over your son and me... twice, I may add. Once where you gave Naruto to Sarutobi to have Kyubi sealed in him instead of allowing me to seal Kyubi again and then the second time where Naruto did what was right, killing those who tried to kill him. You stood as the almighty Hokage standing against monsters with his pitiful and pathetic underlings. Next time I won't miss that artery in your leg," said Kushina calmly tapping her foot on the floor, "So... _talk._"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There's four. One's Douto," reported a lookout watching the battle below the cliff they were on, "They're all exhausted as well," he added calmly setting down the binoculars.

"Easy pickings," replied one of the others with the lookout before they reported what they found back to their base.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I hope this mission's worth the risk," stated the pilot of the transport they were all riding in after one of the many scouts reported back something interesting.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Can't take the heat, eh? Tell you what, when we get back I'll have one of my men give you a foot rub."

The pilot laughed for a couple seconds and said, "Sounds good to me. Okay, buckle up and get ready." Naruto opened the side door to the transport and stared down below where there was a large snowy valley. He could see several figures below fighting and jutsu going off as well. "Alright, everyone. Team leaders are reporting in."

"Do we really need all this just to take on a bunch of snot-nosed ninja and a half-assed moron?" questioned one of his subordinates. His reasoning was because there were at least a dozen other transports around them, each filled with a squad of five to six people.

Naruto shrugged while the pilot answered, "Well, they aren't just sitting out in the open with a big ol' welcome sign. You'll have to do some pretty rough and thorough negotiations with them."

"We have no idea what to expect down there," stated Naruto calmly as he watched the snowy wind pick up around them, thankfully their suits, clothing and technology made only for their use kept the icy cold wind from bothering them, he looked over his shoulders at his squad, "I wouldn't be surprised if most of you couldn't hack it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said the man next to him sounding a bit amused.

"The currents are getting rough. You ready for your drop?" questioned the pilot seriously, which was normal, these guys couldn't fly in the air if the wind was being temperamental and malicious.

Naruto was about to reply when one of the transports erupted in flames and exploded, what was left of it falling down to the ground, "The hell? Yuki Shinobi?" he demanded to the pilot who could see what was going on more easily than him or his squad.

"Negative. The shinobi below us," stated the pilot as several other transports were hit and their transport started getting lower and moving out of the way of different jutsu flying past them.

"Get down there – now!" snapped Naruto to his squad who attached their grappling hooks to the protruding layer of metal and started lowering themselves to the ground right after his words. Once his men detached themselves from the transport, he and his last subordinate lowered themselves onto the ground as about half of their original force already subdued the ninja who were attacking them and Douto seemed to have died from the ninja.

"You assholes didn't leave anything for those us who're a little late," muttered Naruto but it was over the radio, so they all heard it anyways. He paused for a moment as the snow around him and the others started to rapidly melt and he noticed the sun glinting off giant mirrors. A strange and foul odor hit his nose, "God, it smells like shit," he muttered as he and several others were offended at the smell around them.

"You just aren't used to it," stated one of the Snow Pirates by the odd device in the middle of the clearing, "Snow and ice don't smell, but this. You're in a whole other world now, pal. There were rumors of the previous Daimyo wasting money on some secret device, and I'd wager it was this thing. It's generating heat and putting the country in a spring-like state instead of winter. Not sure how by just looking at it, it'll take us awhile to determine that."

Naruto felt the ground underneath him shaking then heard the sounds of rocks breaking apart, "Karid!" shouted one of the men around them as everyone lifted their weapons and started shooting shuriken at the large insect creatures bursting out of the valley walls around them and the ground.

"They're going nuts! I think the heat's affecting them!" said a man nearby keeping the prisoner's on the ground as one of the few far enough from the karid watching as they continued pouring out of the holes even as the Snow Pirates took them down with relative ease.

Naruto looked over at the generator as the few men around it looked at him, "Destroy it! Now," he ordered ducking as two men flew over him from being swatted by one of the larger Karid.

Naruto watched as they plastered explosive tags all over it then ran away from it as seconds later it exploded and after a few minutes it started snowing. He looked over to where the Karid popped out of and saw several of them freezing over, turning to ice than shattering while other ran back into their holes, covering them as if they were never there once all of the Karid retreated.

"W-what were those?" said the dark haired woman of the five prisoners.

Naruto turned around to face her and replied, "Karid. The Karid are a race of reptilian insects. One of the many life-forms indigenous to the northern frozen wastes, the Karid thrive in extreme cold. Kaa-sama and I encountered the Karid almost upon arrival in the north and quickly discovered that normal weapons were either ineffective or completely ineffective against them. It's because of them, Douto and our engineers that our equipment is so advanced." Naruto gestured to the dead corpse nearby, "I'll admit, he's an idiot but his idea behind the chakra armor and the shuriken and kunai launchers were good... good enough for us to steal and improve anyways."

"Who are you people?" asked the one-eyed silver haired jounin, if Naruto went by his vest. He frowned seeing the hitai-ite, he didn't need this problem.

"Snow Pirates," answered Naruto seriously as the other snow pirates in the area collected the wounded and slowly regrouped around him and the prisoners, "No one interferes with us. We bow to no one. We go where we please and our word is law." he continued before kicking the dark haired boy who quickly stood up and tried to stab him with a kunai. The kid held his stomach in pain, "Next time, you die." He looked back at the jounin and said, "Keep your subordinates in line."

Naruto walked over to the dark haired woman, "Kazahana Koyuki... your father was the former Daimyo until he was killed when Douto took over... years ago. I think Kaa-sama was dealing with bandits in the country at the time, I can't remember. Anyways, The five of you and the movie crew over yonder trying hide and failing horribly will be taken to our base. The shinobi as prisoners. You and the movie crew as guests. Until Kaa-sama decides differently."

"And who is your mother?" questioned the jounin with a narrowed eye at him.

Naruto pointed behind the man, he looked and one of his subordinates hit the man over the head with a shuriken rifle knocking him unconscious, "Prisoner's don't talk," said Naruto calmly as he looked at the three kids, "Learn from his mistake. Don't attempt to pry us for information, you'll end up with a bad headache like he will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina was laughing while Minato looked confused and a little worried, it took a few minutes to stop and when she did she punched Minato in the face then pulled out a dagger and held it against his throat, "No law ever written is as powerful as cold steel, Minato," she said venomously, "Go ahead, make your laws. It won't change the one fact that those with the Kami no me will still be killed, except it will be by assassins in the middle of night, instead of out in the open. You'll be spending the night here, we'll throw you out tomorrow."

"So I can't spend time with you or our son?" asked Minato as calmly as he could with a very sharp dagger against his throat.

Kushina let him go and sheathed her dagger while walking to the door, she opened it and left, "Not a chance. You'll dirty my base," came Kushina's voice just before the door closed.

XxxxxX

"What the hell happened out here?" asked Kushina as they walked out of the dungeons to see the place a mess with wounded soldiers trailing in.

"We're still getting reports in, Kushina-sama," answered one of the soldiers who had been giving orders moments ago, "But the snow melted for awhile, the Karid popped out of the ground going nuts but then the snow returned and they ran back underground. The stables are worse... we had to kill the tame Karid we had or they'd still be on a rampage in the base."

"Bring me the reports when they all come in," said Kushina calmly though she was a bit annoyed at the news, "And tell Naruto to see me when he returns."

"Hai, Kushina-sama," replied the man nodding then returning to giving out orders to the others. Kushina continued on her way to her home.

The entire base was created within a large open pit underground so there was a lot of houses, rooms and various other buildings built inside, as well as small farms to grow food or allow animals to graze. It was hard to use the place at first, but with some hard work she got it to where it was now.

"Ah, Kushina-dono," said a familiar voice causing Kushina to turn her head and saw it was the captain from Tetsu who was visiting them to learn about their armor and weaponry which Kushina allowed happily.

The man was young compared to the others Mifune sent every six months or so though also unlike the others the man didn't wear his armor all the time either. At the moment he was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, a striking contrast to the more traditional clothing she had seen Tetsu citizens wearing when she visited Tetsu before.

Of all places in the world, Tetsu no Kuni was indifferent to her having the Kami no me and she had a decent relationship with them as the result. She didn't have any form of official treaty with Mifune, their leader. Kushina allowed her base to be used by Tetsu's spies and messengers if they were in the area, allowed _some_ of their technology to be shared with Tetsu and in exchange she was able to get a decent supply of rare items that weren't in Yuki no Kuni and couldn't waste the manpower to send squads out to another country to buy them.

"Oshira-san, sorry for any problems that popped up. I'm not sure what happened yet, not all of my squads have reported in yet. I was about to go home and rest for awhile, but is there anything you need?" asked Kushina giving the man her full attention, not primarily because of her position, but mostly because she got along pretty well with the captain.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then, Kushina-dono. I didn't know you were going home, but well since I'm being rude as it is... is there anywhere that I might be able to help, I thought with all the entire place going nuts I should help out."

Kushina tilted her head in thought and after a minute replied, "Well they're running around like headless chickens at the entrance still with the amount of wounded from the guards outside. They probably need the most help out of the entire base, but are you sure? Your job is simply to learn about our armor."

"That's true, that is why I am here," said Oshira agreeing with her, "But I would be a horrible guest if I did not try and help my host with any problems... besides, someone has to make up for the pricks that came before me."

Kushina laughed a little and replied, "They weren't _that_ bad, if they were I'd have tossed them out on their heads in the snow, but I understand. If you'd like, when the reports come in I'll let you know what happened."

"That isn't necessary, Kushina-dono," stated Oshira shaking his head, she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to. He didn't want her to feel obligated to do it.

Kushina giggled and said, "Yes, but you're probably curious so instead of letting your mind wander or letting you go off gossip or rumors, I'll let you know what happened. Now I'm going for a nap too much happened today for me to not take one."

"Have a good rest, Kushina-dono," replied Oshira bowing slightly as she left, "Now... which way was the entrance?" he asked himself, he got lost easily in this place. Though he had only been here for two days, so not knowing where to go was somewhat understandable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Here's this. If you haven't guessed it already then you know that the snow pirates are from Lost Planet 2 (and maybe the first, I can't remember the first) and well here this is. The Karid are of my own design from one of my old, not uploaded stories.

A/N for my regular/usual readers: I deleted a lot of my stories that I had up, so before anyone pm's me asking what happened to them. I just couldn't continue them, but they are up for download on my profile in a .rar if you want them. If anyone wants to continue them, let me know before you do. This way if by some odd chance I want to redo them, I won't redo the one(s) someone picked up.


End file.
